A Promise Eternal
by Calisurfer17
Summary: Summer is here and Mullet returns, but deep secrets are exposed that will change everything. Promises are made. Love is eternal, but will Mullet ever find it. RoyxMullet
1. Secret Denial

Chapter One

The owls had been saved and things in Coconut Cove had cooled down. Even though Mother Paula's didn't move into town, the people were happy with the Owl Sanctuary. Coconut Cove did profit from the national publicity it received. This brought other businesses into town.

It seemed that everybody was happy. Everybody except Roy. Things just weren't the same in town. Sure, Dana was gone, but he didn't feel necessarily happy about that. School was out, but that wasn't any good. All his friends were there anyways. All except one... Mullet Fingers popped into his mind. It had been months sense he last saw him. He had no clue what had happened to him. He was gone.

Roy figured that he would never see him again. All these thoughts just lowered him into an even deeper depression.

Roy had sat in his room watching TV for the last 2 days, eating only junk food and leaving only for the bathroom. He was getting bored of sitting around and being depressed. He had thought of things to do, but couldn't.

He finally bit the bullet and decided that he was going to enjoy the summer vacation while it was still around. It had been raining for the past 2 days, but now it was warm and sunny. Perfect day to be outside he thought to himself.

He thought of who he could visit and realized that a lot of people were gone. Garrett was visiting some relatives in Georgia. Mullet was who knows where. All of a sudden a shiver ran down Roy's spine.

He shook it off and decided that Beatrice was still in town. He wouldn't want to go over to her house, though, with her interesting family situation. He ran to get the phone and called her up.

"Hey, Bea?" He said

"Yeah, whats up?" she replied in a quiet voice

"Not much. Hey could we meet down at the Molly Bell as soon as possible?"

"Sure, I'll be right down there."

"Awesome," he said and then hung up.

He was putting on his shoes when his mom came out of the basement. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Um, I need to go see a friend. We are going to the beach." he replied, hoping she would not suspect anything. She didn't. "OK, be good and be back before night" she said while walking to the kitchen.

Roy ran outside and jumped on his bike. He sped down the road to get to the boat. Going the other way was Officer Delinko. He waved as Roy went past, but Roy didn't notice. He was too busy thinking. His mind was clouded over. He couldn't think straight.

He wondered what happened to Mullet. He thought of all the events that had gone on. Mullet was sent away to the detention facility about 2 days before Roy's 14th birthday. Mullet had climbed out his bathroom window and been mistaken for burglary. His mom did that to him.

They were going to meet at the Molly Bell just that evening, but he was sent to a detention center before they could. Bea had told him that he escaped when Dana's mom came to the facility, but would not tell him anything more than that. He wondered if he escaped what happened to him. Why didn't he come back. Wasn't he Mullet's friend?

Roy was hoping she could tell him more. He rode up the pier, where only a few months before he was walking with Mullet, planning on how to save the owls.

He put his bike next to the boat next to Bea's bike. He ran up the steps and into the cabin of the Molly Bell. He saw Bea sitting on the bed. She jumped up and hugged him. "Its been for ever sense I've seen you. My summer has been really dull." She said. She released him and then said " My family situation is not getting any better. My mom... she hates me. She threatens to hurt me if I don't tell her about Mullet. I really miss Him..."

Bea looked broken. "I have come down here everyday because I can't stand it at home." She stopped and sat in silence. She recovered and smiled at Roy. "Thanks for coming down."

"Thank you..." Roy said. He looked into the beaming face. She seemed so happy, but there was a sadness. Her family situation had been horrible. He couldn't imagine how she could keep going on like that and still smile.

He was going to wait to bring up Mullet, but he couldn't wait. "Bea... Where is Mullet?" She stood up and looked at him in the eye and said "I can't tell you that. I promised I wouldn't tell. Don't think he hates you. He needs to stay safe after all that his mom did. He also wants you to be safe."

"How is going away going to keep me safe?"Roy bit back.

Roy looked into her eyes, as she bit her lip, but didn't say anything. He just realized something. He had been used. The owls were safe, Mullet Fingers pretends to be his friend just to save the owls. The more people the better. Things made sense. He felt horrible. "To think I actually liked him." He thought. He hadn't seen Mullet Fingers in months and he didn't feel like seeing him now.

Beatrice thought back to the time, the last time she saw Mullet. She didn't want him to go. She didn't really know why he did what he did. She just wanted to help...

**Flashback**

_"So you are just leaving then. You aren't even going to say any thing to him?" Bea said to Mullet, with concern in her voice as she looked down at her step brother sitting on his bed._

_"Things have been hard and I need to stay on the low side. I nearly was killed at home and at that prison. My emotions are crazy and I need some time to sort things out."_

_"Mullet, why don't you tell him. The power is in the secret, this is not something as horrible as you are making it. He might feel the same way..."_

_"Bea... Don't tell me what to do. Things could never work out. I need to figure things out myself. I am going to leave. I am going far away where my feelings wont bother me. Promise me that you will tell no one where I am going. I might never come back."_

_"Mullet, that wont solve anything... Please... Roy will miss you. You are as much a friend to him as he is to you." Bea said, trying not to whine._

_"Bea... This is not natural. I am hated already. I need all the friends I can have and I am not going to let my emotions get between our friendship. I am scared. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Not I and not him. Please Bea, let me do this. It will give things around here a chance to cool down."_

_"If you must. Promise me you will come back. I don't like the family just as much as you. Why don't I run away with you?"_

_"No," said Mullet as a tear ran down his cheek. "Stay here and make sure nothing happens to Roy." He looked away and the tear hit the floor._

_"But..." started Bea_

_But with that last tear, he ran out into the darkness..._

"Did he even say anything to you when he left? Why did he leave?" Roy questioned. These questions were piercing him. He felt cold. His mind wasn't functioning correctly. He felt confused. He really wanted to see Mullet again, but at the same time he wondered why he would want to see some one that wouldn't want to see him. Roy felt hurt. "How could he just leave me."

Tears formed in his eyes. He was hurt. His feelings started going away. He felt abused.

What he didn't know was that another teenager had the same tears in his eyes. Tears fell from the blond kids eyes as he thought of his life. It was too confusing. He had just left all of his friends. "I can't go back. I don't want to hurt them." Mullet thought staring at the waves breaking on the beach.

He was sitting there, curled up with his head in his knees, sitting on the beach. "I already have." he thought. He looked up and saw the clouds in the sky. "Why can't I lose these feelings. Why do I have to suffer? What is wrong with me" Mullet thought violently as he tried slamming his head into the sand. He didn't understand. He had been told differently all throughout life about how he should be, but he felt different. He wasn't like the others.

His plan had not worked. Running away from the problem hadn't helped at all. Mullet had never been attracted to anybody before. He was 14, but with the owl's problems gone he had a different look on life. He had more time to think, more time to spend with friends. He had lived alone for a while with only Beatrice and the owls as company, but now there was someone else in his life.

When Roy moved in, things were different. He was curious. He was helpful. He was a good friend. At this thought, Mullet pulled away. He remembered what his sister told him. "The power is in the secret." Mullet stood up. He had never done things the easy way and he wasn't about to change. "I might be able to move on if I tell him. Things will get better." He thought confidently. With that he stood up and picked up his shirt and put it on his tan fit body. He ran his finger through his hair and started running north. Now was the time.

Roy and Bea went to calm their nerves at the local Ice Cream Stand. They got 2 cones and sat down. Bea loosened up and said more about why Mullet ran away. She knew she couldn't tell him everything, but just enough to get Roy through.

"Mullet was struggling with some feelings he was having. He was really depressed and the family situation was not going well. He said he wanted to escape those feelings, but I think he'll be back."

Those words sprung into him and gave him new life. He looked up from the speck on the table he was staring at. Curiosity creped into his mind. "Problem with feelings... What feelings..." he thought to himself. He through that thought out of his mind. "He was dealing with depression, just like I was." Roy felt very alone, very different. His feelings were out of touch with the rest of the world. He wouldn't let that upset him now and he turned his attention back to Bea.

Bea just now noticed how cute Roy really was. She felt kind of jealous now, but she shook it off. "For now, Mullet needs all he can get." She was not going to get in the way of her brother. They were his only friends.

After a lot of talking and cheering up they parted just as the sun was setting. They got on their bikes after parting with a hug and went their separate ways. He looked back and saw that Beatrice was going back to the Molly Bell. He finally understood that she hadn't been home in a while. Instead, she had stayed in the boat. An idea popped into his head.

"Hey, Beatrice!"he shouted. She stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Would you like to spend the night at my house?"

"Sure. But, would it be okay with your parents?" She questioned.

"I think so. Lets ask."

They both started pedaling to his house. They got off and entered the house. Roy's mom was there in the kitchen going through the mail with Roy's dad. "Hey, Dad," Roy said "Can Beatrice stay here? Like in the living room?"

His father looked at his mother and they both nodded their approval. They both rushed upstairs to get some pillows and such and Roy's parents returned to their work. They opened the closet and got the bedding. Beatrice got most of it because of her height. They then went down stairs to the living room and put the bedding down.

"Here you go. You can sleep on the couch or on the floor. Where ever you want." He looked at his watch. It was 9 and he was really tired. He had got hardly any sleep the night before because his depression was so bad. It was gone and in it's place was hope.

"I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." Roy said turning around to go back to his room, but Beatrice pulled him out of the door way and gave him a hug. "Good night," she said and as she did so she kissed him on the lips and walked away.

Roy stood there in a state of shock. He had never kissed someone before, or at least in a long while. Elementary School was just puppy love anyways. He tried to clear his mind. He didn't want to think of what happened back then. He finally got the chance to move and he turned around and fell on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.


	2. Reunion

I do not own Hoot, but this is merely a fan fiction.

I didn't know I could add comments up here so I will. I have the entire story planned out in my mind, but depending on some things, I may change the plot. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Roy woke up and looked around. The light was pouring in through the windows. He looked at his alarm clock, but it was 8:30. He fell back onto his bed. He tried going back to sleep, but couldn't. He decided he would get up. He dressed and went down stairs where he saw Beatrice sitting at the table eating breakfast. Roy almost forgot she was here.

He smiled. "Good morning, Bea. How did you sleep?"

She looked at him over her magazine. "Good. Come... sit." she said.

Roy took his usual seat at the table and got himself a bowl and cereal. "What are we going to do today?" Roy asked, feeling kind of childish by asking. But he felt glad that he could actually do something other than watch TV.

"I was thinking we could go down to the boat for a while. Bring your swim stuff, we might go swimming." she replied. Roy smiled at this thought, but it was quickly lost. He was reminded of the last time he went swimming. He had gone with Mullet. Why did everything have to remind him of Mullet. He shook it off and decided he was going to enjoy it. Swimming felt nice, and with the weather being perfect, he wasn't going to let anything ruin his day.

"That would be fine. When should we go?" Roy asked.

"Lets go right now." she said, putting her bowl in the sink. Roy scarfed down the remains of his bowl of cereal and ran upstairs while Bea was heading out the door. He grabbed his swimsuit and towel, which had been in the bottom drawer of his dresser sense the last time he saw Mullet.

Roy slapped himself on the head. There he went again, thinking of Mullet. He got the suit, said good bye to a pair of sleepy eyed parents and went out the door. He saw Bea on her bike in the front yard.

"Come on, Cowgirl." she said with a smirk. Roy looked over and stuck out his tongue in a playful manner. He grabbed his bike out of the bushes in his front yard and rolled it to the front gate.

Roy got on his bike and headed out with Beatrice, heading to the Molly Bell. The birds were going crazy. They weren't the only ones in Coconut Cove that were enjoying the day. The animals of Coconut Cove were active and the humans were too. A lot of the neighbors were out side, some in private swimming pools or just sitting there.

Roy thought of where they were going to go swimming. They wouldn't want to do it in the port. He then remembered the last time and smiled. There was a nice beach not too far off where they would go swimming. There was never anyone there and it was a nice spot to spend time together. He went there with Bea and Mullet a few times.

They arrived at the boat and put their bikes on the side. They passed the campfire where Mullet would sit. It was a hot day, but the ghost of Roy's mind of Mullet sitting by the fire gave him the shivers. He looked away and saw Bea standing on the boat's deck. She smiled down at him.

"Hey, Cowgirl. Don't come up here right now. I am going to get changed. You can get changed after me." Bea said over the edge. Roy nodded. She spit down at him. Roy dodged it and laughed as she smiled and went into the cabin. Roy went over to the log that was next to what used to be a fire place an sat down.

Meanwhile, Bea sat on Mullet's bed in the cabin of the Molly Bell. She had thought that Mullet would have returned by now. She was obviously wrong. She felt a tightening in her stomach. "I hope nothing happened to him." She thought to herself. She shook it off and decided that he was better off.

She never understood it and still couldn't understand it. Why? Why did he leave? Could it really help? She couldn't see how. The truth was in reality that she didn't know where Mullet went. He told her to pretend that she did. She did want to know, but he wouldn't tell.

Bea finished dressing and got out to see Mullet sitting next to the fire place. The breath caught in her throat. Tears came to her eyes. She blinked them out and Mullet was gone and in his place was Roy. He sat there with his head in his lap. She felt instantly embarrassed and angry. Why could Mullet do this to them? Loneliness filled her, but she tried to hide it.

She cleared her throat. "Your turn, Tex." she called out. She walked down as Roy looked up and gathered his clothes. He ran up the steps of the Molly Bell, smiled and entered. As he entered, memories of that room that he stood in flooded into head. He saw Mullet laying on the bed, wincing at the dog bites. He saw Mullet and Beatrice explaining the Owls situation. The room had so many memories, so much friendship. That glory that once possessed the room was now gone, and even though the day was hot as any summer day in Florida, the boat seemed cold. Very cold.

His depression returned. He sat down and took off his clothes. He sat on the bed where Mullet slept. Even though the boat was supposed to be garbage, the bed felt comfortable. Or maybe, it was just the fact that Mullet slept in that bed. Or maybe...

He shook any ideas out of his head and put his bathing suit and grabbed his towel before he got too carried away. He opened the door and saw Bea waiting at the head of the trail that they made to the secluded beach. The green forest shaded the path there.

He jumped off of the boat and ran up to the bathing suit clad Bea.

Bea looked as Roy jumped of the side of the boat. His tan body landed on the ground on all fours. He got up and ran to her smiling. He looked so hot, she thought. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but held herself back. Not yet, she told herself. Things might work out later, but for now, she had to last. That was one of her last promises...

They got on the trail and started walking to the beach. Bea looked down and saw that they were both barefoot walking across the forest floor. "Another tribute to Mullet..." She thought to herself. This made her smirk.

After about 10 minuets of walking they got to the beach, It wasn't very large, but it was perfect. There was not much that could be better. The golden sand untouched by foot prints or even sea debris. The water was a clear bluish turquoise. The sun shone brightly overhead. It was picture perfect.

Roy and Beatrice raced to get to the water first, the sand making the running very hard. Roy panted trying to keep up to Bea, but she won. It was her long legs, he rationalized, and left it at that. They swam, letting the salty water's waves crash over them. They saw Mullets swim away from them as they got deeper into the water. Roy reached down, trying to catch one, but a wave thrust him under the water.

He got up and they both laughed.

"Hey, Bea! This was a great idea!" Roy shouted as she body-surfed back to shore.

She got up and ran back out to the deep water. "Thanks for coming." She replied, splashing water on his face. He turned and another wave crashed into him and gave him a huge mouth full of salt water.

"Blech..." he said spitting it out. Bea just laughed.

All of sudden, Roy needed to go to the bathroom. "Hey, Bea. I'll be right back, okay?" he said.

"Fine," she replied, diving under the water, going even deeper.

Roy got out of the water and went up the beach. He eventually reached the edge of the forest. He looked back to see if Bea could see him. She could.

He decided that he was going to go into the forest a little ways. He looked back and he couldn't see the water. He pulled down the front of his swim trunks to do his business. He was watering the tree when he thought he heard something.

"Hey, Roy. Long time, no see!" said a voice behind him.

He jumped and screamed. He turned around to see a smiling Mullet standing right behind him. The boy he had wanted to see so badly, the one who left him, had returned and was standing right there. Roy's first reaction was to hug him. He was so glad. Tears came to his eyes, that started as tears of joy, but changed quickly to tears of anger.

He was the one who left him all alone. He left him to sit in his emotions, wondering what was going on, confusing him. He was the one that tricked him into saving the owls by pretending to care for him, pretending to be a friend.

A more positive question came into his mind. If he really hated him so much, why did he return. But this thought could not comfort him. He turned away from a confused and hurt Mullet. He was not sure what to say. His emotions were too much to bear. He started sobbing uncontrollably.

Mullet looked at the boy he had returned for. He knew exactly why he was sobbing. He was glad, but hurt at the same time. Mullet suddenly felt a stab of guilt. It was wrong of him to do what he did. He did cause a lot of pain. Mullet wanted to go over and comfort him, but he didn't know how he would react. He didn't care though. He needed to help Roy. He needed to release the secret.

Mullet walked over to Roy, who was sobbing on his knees. Roy felt Mullet's arm reach around his shoulders. The touch shot lightning through his body. He immediately looked up to see Mullet looking at him. His eyes were so caring. The blue of Mullet's eyes penetrated his soul. Roy looked away, embarrassed by the tear filled eyes that he had.

Mullet reached his other hand around and wiped Roy's tears from his cheeks. He let his hand rest on Roy's cheek. Roy felt a sense of comfort enter him. The hate he had for Mullet suddenly vanished. He understood, at least a fraction, of why he ran away. He didn't know if he was right, but he let it go.

Then Mullet did the unbelievable. Mullet moved Roy's head with the hand on his cheek upward. Roy had no clue what was going on and was about to open his eyes when his lips met Mullet's. Roy's entire body screamed out in pleasure. It was mind blowing. He had imagined himself doing this to Mullet, but Mullet actually doing this to him? He froze. It was too amazing to move.

Then the kiss broke and Mullet took his arms off of Roy's body. Roy fell flat to the ground and opened his eyes. He got up, franticly looking for Mullet. Had that really happened. He looked through the forest, but Mullet was nowhere to be found.

I'll keep writing. This story is going to be kind of long. It will be good (I hope). This is a slash story, so if you don't like it, read something else. Thanks for those who have sent me PM s and reviews. I can probably write fan fics on request also. There is one I have in mind.

Until Next Time,

Surfer Boy, DJ


	3. Forbidden Love

The last one left on a cliffhanger. This one is not so. It will get better and better as they go on. The next one will be really good. These 3 chapters were leading up to the actual good part. The plot has a lot of twists. I'm excited. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 3

Roy started running. He thought he saw some sort of movement from the corner of his eye. He looked back to the beach, wondering if he should just leave Bea or not. He looked back into the forest and decided that he had to find Mullet.

Mullet had been gone too long, much too long, and he wasn't just going to let him leave. Not again. He started running, ignoring the pain the sticks and stones induced on his feet.

Bea got out of the water when she heard Roy scream. She ran through the beach, wondering what happened to him. "Of all places and times," she thought. She followed the direction she heard the scream come from. She approached the edge of the forest and looked to see if she could see anything. There was too many bushes and trees to let her see anymore than ten feet in front of here. I hope nothing bad happened to him. She wondered if there was anyone else out there.

Meanwhile, Mullet was running. He was running fast, barefoot, without a clue in his mind of where he was going. "I had just ruined everything. I came back to be with my friends, but now, do I even have any. I should have waited and found out how he felt about me. I have ruined everything." Mullet silently reprimanded himself. He looked behind and saw no one. He saw a green field straight ahead of him, but he decided he was going to stay in the forest. He turned left before he went out onto the field.

Roy, however, didn't and kept running. He saw an opening in the forest a few yards ahead of him. He ran straight out, onto the green, looking around for the blond kid that had kissed him only minuets ago. He looked all around, but couldn't see Mullet. What he did see was different shades of green and a hut a long way away. He realized where he was too late. It was about the time when he heard "FORE" and a golf ball soared into his head. Then all went black.

Bea had no clue what was going on. She ran into the forest deciding that she wasn't going to worry right now if someone else was in there. She couldn't see him, or anyone else anywhere. She ran even faster and finally saw Roy run onto the golf field. "Oh, great." she thought to herself. She looked away just as she heard the thud of the golf ball hit his head.

She ran out to see Roy laying on the ground. She lifted him up just as the golfers were coming around the hill and ran with him back into the forest, back to the Molly Bell. The golfers looked in the forest in confusion, wondering what had just happened. Bea smiled as she glanced back, running deeper into the forest with an unconscious Roy.

Mullet ran back to the shack he had found, abandoned in the woods. It was in the forest between the Molly Bell and the beach. It was hidden from sight, which was perfect for him. The shack used to be a still, but was no longer used. He had stayed there for the last night. He found it while wandering through the forest. He thought it as a pure stroke of luck to find someplace so close to where he wanted to be.

Mullet opened the door of his shack and sat down on the sleeping bag he had taken from the Molly Bell when Bea wasn't looking and Roy wasn't there. Mullet had seen Bea and Roy talking just a day or so before. Something didn't feel right. He knew his sister well and he knew that she only looked at others like she was looking at Roy when she really liked them. He had seen it on her face when she was going out with her previous boyfriend.

Mullet became overwhelmed with jealousy. Who did Roy like? He couldn't see Roy when he and Bea were talking and Roy didn't have time to react when he kissed him. This was all too frustrating. "Why do I have to deal with this!" he thought to himself. All of this was so strange and confusing. It was tearing him apart.

Mullet reached over and grabbed the only possession other than food and money, he took with him when he ran away. It was a tattered notebook. It was black and scratched up on the outside. He opened the first page and looked at his name at the top. Napolean Bridger Leep was printed at the top with a baby picture underneath. This was the only remaining item that in one way or another preserved his identity. He flipped to the middle of the notebook and looked at the pictures. Pasted on the page were pictures of him and Roy, during the exciting times of the owls. It showed pictures of the owls and the owl sanctuary.

He turned the page and on the page was pictures of just Roy. There were comments written all around the pictures. Some were actual pictures, others were newspaper clippings. Mullet rubbed his finger gently on the picture, like he did so many times before.

He slammed it shut and threw it across the shack. He felt he had ruined everything. All his hopes, all his dreams, he felt could not go on. He looked around. This time, he felt a hardening. He had passed the point of no return. There was no going back. Everything was gone. Mullet looked at a copper kettle sitting on the floor in front of him.

"I'm leaving" he murmured to himself. Tears that he had just felt like crying dried up in his eyes. He felt there was no hope. Mullet lay on his sleeping bag, an a long while later fell asleep.

Roy woke up to see the roof of the cabin of the Molly Bell. He had a cool rag on his head and Bea was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Well, it looks like someone decided to wake up." she said to him as he sat up and stretched.

"How long have I been asleep?" Roy asked, feeling the bump on his head.

"Oh, about a half hour. Not too long." she replied.

"Where's Mullet." Roy blurted, looking out the window, hoping to see the blond kid running.

"I already told you, I can't tell... Wait. Did you see Mullet?" Bea started and concluded with a jump.

"Yeah, in the forest. He... um..." Roy started.

"So that's why you were running?" Bea asked.

"Yeah. He... um... well he ran away and I was trying to chase after him" he explained, trying not to lead on to anything that had to do about the kissing.

"Why did you scream?" She asked

"Oh, you heard that? Well, he scared me. I wasn't expecting someone who I thought was gone forever to pop out and ..." He said and then stopped

"And what?" Bea asked, wanting to know the rest of the story. She was sure she already knew what happened.

"And nothing. He just ran." said Roy, trying to cover it up.

Bea crossed her arms and gave him a look that was certain that she knew that Roy was lying. A knot tightened in Roy's stomach. He didn't want to tell. This was the second time he had been kissed in the same week. If he told her, he might hurt her. He didn't want that to happen, but he didn't want to lie to her. His face turned red and Bea just smiled and thought to herself, "Well, well, Mullet. Look who finally faced reality like a man."

"How was the kiss?" she asked, smiling.

Roy's eyes widened at this. "WHAT! Bea, were you spying on me. How did you... What were..." Roy stuttered, shocked at how she knew. He looked at her and saw her smiling. He really didn't understand her at all.

"I'll just tell you this. I have my sources. I think you need to go talk to Mullet again." she said, being supportive.

"But... Huh... Wait... I'm not gay..." Roy stammered.

Bea got off the bed and walked to the door. She turned her head and looked at him. She smiled and said, "Oh, really. Tell it to the judge." She pulled a book out of her pocket and tossed it to him. It was his journal. This was the only place he ever wrote anything that secret. It came as a shock to him. He was angry. What was she doing going through his journal. All of a sudden all of the resentment he felt melted off and he felt admiring. She really did all that. She's not angry with me. This could mean she knows Mullet is gay.

Roy shook his head and got up. His head throbbed, but he was too excited. He needed to find Mullet. He walked out on the deck of the Molly Bell, looking for Bea. He looked around, but she was no where to be seen.

Meanwhile, at the shack, Mullet was awoken by a knock on the door. He got up right as soon a Bea entered the shack. Mullet stared at her in awe and dropped the bucket he was going to use as a weapon. "Long time, no see bro." She said. He stared at her and stammered, "How did y-you find me."

"You leave more of a trail than you know. Not many people could follow it though. So are you planning on leaving town." She questioned.

Mullet stared, confused and set in a sort of odd awe. She sure was smart. Mullet was about to answer when Bea turned around and said as a word of parting, "Roy's not as far away as you think." She tossed him a piece of crumpled up paper, which he caught. Bea exited and he unfolded the mysterious piece of paper. What he saw on the paper was shocking. He took out his notebook and stuck the paper between it. Even in the cold darkness, it had to be one of Mullet's happiest moments.

Not the best ending ever, but it leads up to the next story. Enjoy

Surfer Boy, DJ


	4. Forgetting the Past

Here it is., The fourth chapter. It is long, but good. What I find interesting is that after I wrote it I realized how much it resembled things that happened in my own life. It is only going to get better. I know a huge plot, but my problem is that... well never mind. I'll tell you later.

Enjoy the chapter. COMMENT PLEASE!!!!

Chapter 4

Roy waited at the Molly Bell for about an hour. He was waiting, but he really didn't know why. "Did I think that Mullet was really going to come back? Now Bea ran away, too." He thought in a strange form of irony. He looked out the window and saw the waves of the great ocean lapping onto and under the pier.

The waves had a hypnotic effect on him. They were not something that he saw in Montana. They had a strange form of nostalgia attached to them. Memories of Montana started flooding into his head.

"_Hey, Roy! Think fast" yelled Cody, throwing the football at Roy. There was a somewhat far distance between them, but it wasn't good enough. Roy ran trying to catch it, but it hit him in the forehead. He caught it with his hand after bouncing on his head, but Cody's throw left a bruise. _

"_Sorry 'bout that. You want to go inside an get some lemon aid? My mom made some." Cody shouted at Roy. Roy looked back at Cody. The sun was setting behind the mountains in the distance. The majestic red and purple glow that you could only find in Montana shone over them and onto the field where they were practicing their throws. Cody's silhouette stood out against this beautiful surrounding, only adding to the beauty of it. His long hair was blowing in the gentle breeze that swept across the peaceful plains. _

_That was a Sunday afternoon that was like no other. The morning how ever was very different. His parents were very religious and devout born-again Christians. Roy had been raised in that theology and had been taught the strictness and truth of their gospel. Their church was the Montana United Church of Christ. It was a very devout string of churches in Montana. They had a reputation for being one of the most strict born-again churches. They were well known world wide for their anti-gay viewpoint. Something his parents agreed strongly about. Roy's mom actually wrote a column in the local newspaper about her anti-gay opinions._

_Their church taught that the family is the most important unit in society. He knew that he should live righteously or he will be damned to hell, or at least that is what he had been taught for 12 years. But things inside him seemed to have changed. He still went to church every Sunday, and was worthy to go, but he just felt very uncomfortable there. It was about in the seventh grade in school when he made the realization that what he was was not what his church was teaching. _

_He looked at Cody as he ran toward his house in the western part of the yard. His long hair, long blond hair waved back and forth as he ran. There weren't many blond haired people at his school. Cody had been his friend for as long as he had been there. Their friendship grew until they were nearly always together. Roy began having feelings that he had never had before. He grew attracted to Cody. He would have dreams about him, and the dreams he had were permanently against what his religion taught. Every time he had one he felt guilty. He assumed it was just a stage and it would go away. _

_It didn't. It only grew stronger and stronger. By the time he was going to tell Cody about his feelings, Cody told him that he had a girlfriend named Ashely. Roy looked at Cody in a state of shock and mock congratulation. He should have known it. 'I am probably the only person in this whole damn state that has to deal with this!" He shouted one night feeling the need to release some pressure. He couldn't tell any one. The only place that he wrote it was in his journal, which was hidden where no one could find. _

_His feelings for Cody were still present, but he was having a hard time with them. This is when his depression first set in. There were so many cute boys, but he couldn't just go up and ask them to go out. Plus, he still had to be faithful to his religion and parents. There seemed to be a war waging in his head. _

_When his parents announced that they were moving to Florida he was happy. He hadn't seen Cody for a while now. He was too busy with Ashley. They got packed and he moved. He missed Montana, but there was also a sense of relief in moving. He left and didn't even tell Cody._

Roy's mind came back to the real world.

Above the ocean was the sun, sinking it's orange body below the ocean for the night.

Roy sighed. It was starting to get dark, and Mullet wasn't back yet. He looked at Mullets bed. "Maybe it was all in my head." he thought. This idea was hard for him to accept, but for right now, it sadly made sense. "My obsession with Mullet is creating hallucinations." Roy tried to convince himself that that is what happened, but couldn't shake off the reality of the kiss. "Why did he do that. The probability of a boy that I like liking me is super low..." he thought. "Maybe it was an accident. Maybe me not pulling away from the kiss is why he ran. Maybe he's scared of me..."

The sun was already half immersed into the horizon and darkness was setting in upon the warm Florida day. The animals of the day seemed to disappear to allow the darkness to caress the earth. Roy grabbed his drying swim suit and towel and jumped off the boat. He looked into the dark forest, where he last saw Mullet. He looked, straining his eyes, hoping in vain to see him. He looked away, the memories of Montana still in his head, and headed down the path leading to town and set off into the ever cloaking darkness.

Roy walked into the front door of his house. It was eight o'clock, and Roy was puzzled why it was dark so early. His parents were both on their computers, his dad working overtime for a project that was needed by the police. His mom was just playing games on the computer. Just relaxing. As Roy entered the door, his mom looked up at him.

"Long day, huh... Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, more or less, hey..." Roy started

"There's dinner on the table. It should still be warm. We had pasta. Also, don't disrupt your father. He is working hard." she said.

"Um, yeah, okay mom. I'm taking a shower afterwards though."

"Thats fine." she said returning to her game.

Roy walked over to see a plate of steaming pasta. He looked over and saw that the microwave oven door was hanging open. He suddenly felt guilty. No wonder its warm.

He sat down ate his pasta. He didn't realize how hungry he had been. He didn't even have any lunch. An idea suddenly came into mind. What has Mullet been eating?

Roy finished eating the rest of his meal and opened the fridge. He took out a coke and a pre-made ham sandwich and put them in a bag. "I think Mullet would like this, but where do I find him?" he thought. That was going to be difficult, but something inside told him that it wouldn't be as hard as he thought. It was kind of a stupid idea, but at least, if nothing else, it would show him a sense of loyalty.

He tucked the bag under his arm and ran upstairs. He felt a sudden excitement. He was going to see Mullet again. He hoped so much that he would. He put the bag on his bed and stripped for his shower. He grabbed a towel out of his closet and went to the bathroom. He looked at his naked body in the mirror. He had gained some weight sense he and Mullet saved the owls. The reason being him working out. He had toned his body. It was not hard to have a tan body living in Florida in the summer time. He turned on the hot water and cleaned off the salt that had been on him from the swim earlier today. He got out of the shower and put on some cologne. "Just in case..." he thought, smiling to himself.

He got dressed and looked at the time, it was almost nine o'clock and his parent's show was on at that time. He heard the television click on. He grabbed the bag and put it into his backpack, that he hadn't touched for months. He opened his door and climbed down the stairs. He unlocked the living room window and then opened the front door without making a noise.

He got outside and closed the door, and it closed as quietly as it opened. He started running down the dark road to the pier.

Meanwhile, Mullet burst through the only standing door on the Molly Bell into the cabin. "Roy...?" he stammered, looking around the dark cabin. The cabin was empty. He took a sharp breath as Bea entered the cabin behind him.

"I left him in here. He must have gone home," she concluded. Mullet looked back at her. He smiled weakly and burst out the door, running up the path toward Roy's house. Bea looked as her half brother ran into the darkness. She turned around and sat on Mullet's bed.

She thought of Roy. Why was she of all people helping Mullet get together with Roy. She liked Roy just as much as Mullet did. Her allegiance however felt that she needed to help her brother. He had been through a lot. 'Besides, there are many other guys that would like me' she reassured herself. She had already had a few boyfriends and Mullet hasn't had anybody, accept her, and some one a long time ago but he didn't count and neither did she because she was his sister.

"But," she thought, changing motives, "I wont find another boy like Roy."

She looked out the window at the moon that was raising, taking the place of the sun. She still couldn't get over Roy's journal entry. It was just like what Mullet had been talking about before he ran away. Bea smiled. His attraction for Roy was something new for him and it was kind of funny to watch Mullet deal with it.

She laughed as she recalled the many emotions that he must have gone through that very day.

She yawned and looked at the time.

"It's time for bed." she said, trying to force her emotions out of her head and laid on Mullet's bed and soon fell asleep. She would get Roy, she knew it.

Meanwhile, Mullet ran noiselessly through the forest. He would wake Roy up at his house. Mullet didn't have much of a plan in his mind, but when you are running out of pure excitement, you don't have time to think/ Mullet ran out onto the dark, open golf course.

Without Mullet's knowledge, about 20 yards away on the same golf course was another teenage kid running the opposite direction.

Roy was running as fast as he could. The Molly Bell was not far at all. Just through the forest on the south side of the golf course. He was running through the golf course when out of the path that led to the Molly Bell shot a barefoot, blond kid, the very one that Roy was looking for. Roy was about to call out to him, but instead he smiled, turned around and followed him.

Meanwhile, in Montana, Cody looked at a picture of Roy. He sighed. Roy had moved away a few years ago and had not kept in touch. He didn't even tell him that he was leaving. Cody tossed the picture on his bedside dresser. Cody remembered the times they had together, and the promises that were made. He thought it would last, but it didn't... He tried to make him jealous. Things just turned out wrong. All wrong. Now he's gone...

Mullet had reached Roy's house. He looked up at Roy's window and noticed that he was soaking wet. This was of course typical Florida and rain was not uncommon in the Sunshine State. He reached down to pick up some rocks to throw at his dark window. But as he did so, he heard something move in the bushes behind him. He froze as his mind raced back to home...

_Napoleon woke up as usual and got ready for school. "English test... ugh..." he muttered, filling his backpack with books as he fixed his shoes. The nine year old was only in grade school and wasn't doing too badly. He didn't do extremely well in any of his subjects except science. He liked animals. He always had. _

_He looked up at the clock and decided that the bus would be here any time now. He raced out the front door of his house to the bus pulling up the street. The doors of the school bus opened and the blond kid got on. Napoleon walked to the back to the back of the bus where his friend Greg sat. Napoleon sat down next to him and started to talk._

"_So, whats up? Are you going to the meeting tonight?" he asked Greg. Greg turned his head away from the window._

"_Yeah, I'm going. I don't know what to bring as a snack though."_

"_I'm bringing a plate of cookies. Thats if I don't eat them all."_

_Greg laughed. Napoleon and Greg were a part of the community young youth group that was held at their elementary school. They were some of the best friends that could ever be. They had known each other sense 2nd grade. They became friends when he entered his school._

_Napoleon went through the school day, only pausing to play imaginary games with Greg at recess. After school, Greg came home with Napoleon. He and Greg went up to his room. His room was green with posters of animals all over his wall. He liked his room. It was up on the second floor and fairly large. _

"_So," said Greg, walking over to the shelf to grab a game for Napoleon's PS2. "Are we going to 'write' anymore 'chapters' in the 'secret book' tonight?" _

_The words were not that uncommon. "Yeah, sure." said Napoleon casually, starting the game system. They sat on the floor and looked at each other. _

Mullet cringed as he forced the memory out of his mind. He didn't need to dwell on the past, especially at a time like this. Things happen, and you just need to move on.

Mullet turned around to see what made the sound, but he saw nothing. He looked up and saw the lights go out in the house and he was plunged into darkness. The rain had stopped and he was drying off. There seemed to be nobody in Roy's room. He looked up one last time before finally deciding to go back to the shack. He decided not to go back to the boat. Bea was sleeping there anyways. He started running.

The moon gave little light through the quickly moving rain clouds. The effect was eerie and made everything seem to come alive. He ran across the golf course and into the forest. He eventually found his shack. He reached to open the door, but was surprised to see it was locked. He tried pounding on it. He remembered when he first found the shack, the lock didn't even work. Now it wouldn't open.

"Shit..." he whispered as he pounded one last time on the jammed doors of his shack. It still had all of his stuff of value in there. He turned around and walked, barefoot, through the wet forest, to the Molly Bell. He could sleep on the floor. He would figure everything out in the morning.

He saw the abandoned ship in the distance. "Where's Roy?" he kept asking himself. "I hope he feels the same way about me." Just because Roy was, at least he thought he was, gay, that doesn't mean that he would like him.

He walked up to the waterfront and looked into the water. He saw his reflection. The dirty blond hair shown like a ghost in the rippling waters. The moon seemed to illuminate it. There he knelt. The water had always made him comfortable. The water seemed to be a second home for him.

Roy was running, trying not to be seen by Mullet. He crept behind him all the way on his way home. He remembered that Mullet had been startled when he accidentally stepped on a fallen branch behind his house, but strangely he didn't think anything about it. The trees blocked some of the rain, but he could see the blond's hair and shirt getting soaked. Mullet was struggling to get a non-existent Roy's attention by throwing rocks at his window. Roy wanted to run out there and kiss him, but he wanted the right moment. Mullet turned and started to run back the way he had come.

Mullet knelt by the side of the water. Things weren't going as he had hoped. He told himself that he had came back for a reason, but he was to stupid to grasp the right moment. He could have just...

But Mullet wasn't able to finish his thought because he found himself being thrown into the water. Hands grabbed his back and thrust him forward into the rippling water. For the first time in a long time, he had felt fear. The last time Mullet had felt fear was when his mother had tried to kill him before he escaped.

Mullet sank in the cold salty water, struggling to get his head above the surface. He felt another person enter the water next to him. He was scared now. Someone was trying to kill him. He stuck his soaking blond head above the water and swam out further into the water. Someone was in the water right next to him. Right behind him. He could feel some one breathing on his neck. He spun around to see his attacker, but never got the chance. He saw a firework of explosions in his head, and then everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just had to leave a cliffhanger. Technically, I wasn't going to but sense it happened, I just decided to go with it. I introduced a new character and left a few tails on the story that need to be wrapped up, but that will happen in due time. I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter is going to be good. Mullet and Roy will finally be together... Or will they. You'll have to find out. I know it took a while to write this, but writers block and exams at school didn't help. Thanks for reading and please Comment.

Thanks

DJ


	5. Confession

Add Comment

Chapter 5

Roy watched Mullet stare at the moonlight reflected in the waves. He seemed to be contemplating something. Roy stood up and saw Mullet's reflection in the water. The beauty of the scene with the moon in the background was almost comparable to the Sunday with Cody. Roy took off his backpack and jacket and crept behind Mullet. His long blond hair shone through the night like a beacon of resounding joy. Roy's breath sped up. What was he going to do. Roy was so close to the boy he had waited so long for, and he didn't even know it. Roy was close now. Mullet had not heard him. Then Roy did the un-expected and grabbed Mullet's shirt and tossed him in the water. He jumped in after him. He was expecting the moonlit water to be cold, but it was actually quite warm.

Mullet emerged sputtering and confused "What the..."

He started to swim away. 'Two can play this game.' thought Roy, smiling. He was right behind Mullet now. Mullet froze in the water, realizing someone was there, with Roy panting down his back. Mullet suddenly spun around to see who was there. As Mullet's face spun to see Roy, their lips met.

The time seemed to stop. Roy felt Mullet tense up involuntarily. It gave an odd sense of pleasure to Roy. "Just returning the favor," he was going to say, but his lips could do nothing but caress Mullet's.

There was a look of surprise on Mullets face as they kissed. Mullet's blue eyes widened and then rolled back into his head. He then fainted in the water into Roy's arms. Mullet didn't fall far. Roy's arms were there anyways.

Roy swam back to shore with the unconscious blond kid and laid him on the beach. Mullet looked so peaceful. The dim light shone over him, making him look like an angel. Mullet turned his head and started coughing. "Roy...? What..." Mullet started before Roy put his hand over Mullet's mouth.

"Don't speak..."

Roy bent down and kissed Mullet. He kissed him long and hard. He had never felt such bliss and joy in his entire life.

By the time they finished their kiss, the sun was casting it's reddish hew over the ocean.

Roy woke, feeling a sharp pain in his side. He groaned and rolled over into a face full of salty water

"Blech!"

He rolled back over and wiped his face off. He opened his eyes and saw a seagull that had pecked him in the side flying off to the east. He saw the sun. It seemed to still be early morning. He sat up and looked around. He realized that the sun was in the wrong part of the sky.

"What the... Oh, my...Shit" he yelled standing up. He stood up into the already warm air, looking around for Mullet. He saw a family down the pier a little ways stare at him and shake their fingers, while covering the ears of their children.

Roy rolled his eyes, too angry right now to care. He kept looking, but he felt awkward because the family was still doing what they were doing before, except they were scolding him verbally now. He was getting frustrated, and they weren't helping.

He decided to join them and raised his middle finger, shook it at them, spewing out words that he commonly didn't use. The family stopped, shocked from his actions, and got on their yacht.

Now with the quiet, he could concentrate. He brushed off his body and his already dry shorts, and put on his shirt. He looked around, but Mullet wasn't there. Roy figured he must have fallen asleep after the kiss. He remembered the kiss. They had not said anything. The kiss said it all. But where did Mullet go?

He definitely knew that Mullet had been there. He looked around and he saw the anklet that never left Mullet's body buried halfway in the sand. He picked it up and smiled.

He ran up the steps to the Molly Bell and opened the door. No one was there.

"Where is he...?" He murmured. He remembered that he had woken up earlier and Mullet was next to him, but he fell back asleep.

"Looking for someone?" said a cool voice behind him. He spun around only to meet another pair of lips. The third kiss in his life.

The kiss broke and the tan bodied, dirty blond got off of him and smiled, his blue eyes shining.

"Long time no see, bro." Said mullet, putting a paper bag down on the table beside Roy.

For over a year Roy had waited for the boy that was standing right in front of him. He really didn't know what to do. He hugged Mullet and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for coming back..."

Tears of joy started to fall down his face. The anger he had was swept away by Mullet's presence. Every thing was real. He hadn't imagined anything. Mullets arms wrapped around Roy's body and stayed there, comforting him.

Mullet felt the same way. Everything he had tried to avoid, thought wouldn't work, was coming true. It seemed like someone else's life. Nothing like this ever happens happens to him. And yet it was.

The emotion was so thick in the air. They stood there in silence for several minuets, enjoying the warmth of each other, even though the Florida day was hot enough. Mullet pulled away from Roy. He had a huge smile on his face.

"You wont believe how much I missed you. I am so sorry for leaving you. I'll never do it again."

Roy could see that he was going to ask forgiveness, but it wasn't needed. He knew that everything was settled. Roy leaned into Mullet for another kiss when Bea opened the door.

"So anyways Mullet, like I was saying, you just need to... WOAH!"

Mullet and Roy looked at her as she dropped her backpack on the floor of the boat.

Bea looked at her brother and friend, arms wrapped around each other. It was a shocking sight to see, but it was kind of funny at the same time. She laughed. She didn't know why.

Roy and Mullet looked at each other with raised eyebrows as Beatrice cracked up, barely having room to breath. She walked over to the table and sat down. She took a drink out of a glass sitting on the counter.

"Whooo..."

"Uh... Bea. Are you all right?" Roy asked apprehensively.

"Just peachy," she said giggling.

"She's drunk, I'm sure." Mullet confirmed. Sitting on his bed and motioning for Roy to do so to.

"No actually, I'm not." Bea said suddenly deathly serious. She was angry. But then for some reason, just as soon as the anger came, it left. She was back to being bubbly.

Both Roy and Mullet thought she was being oddly bipolar. She took a deep, but happy breath.

"No, I'm just glad things are working out."

Roy looked at Mullet and saw his eyes. His blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul. He looked away.

"Hey, Mullet. We fell asleep on the beach last night, but you weren't there in the morning. Where'd you go?"

Mullet smiled and looked at Bea. "Well, you'll just have to wait and find out."

The air ride was new for Cody. He hadn't been in the air and didn't feel comfortable at all. He looked out the window as he saw farm after farm fly by below him. He had left. Within the past few weeks they had packed and said his goodbyes. He looked back at the lonely mountainous plains he had just left. He didn't miss them.

He had broke up with his girlfriend after Roy had left. She was not needed at that point. He really didn't like her anyways. He felt horrible to use her like that, but his long term plan backfired. Horribly.

He looked away from the windows as he thought of Roy. Roy and he had been best friends. He remembered how Roy always looked at him with a form of affection. The same form of affection Ashley had on her face when she looked at him. He remembered how hurt Roy had been when he told him he was going out with her. He hoped so badly that he could find Roy when he arrived.

"We will be starting our decent soon to Orlando." said the pilot over the intercom. Cody's family would drive to coconut cove from there. He looked back out the window.

"I hope Roy's okay..." he thought


	6. Old Friends

Today is an Empty Saturday, so I got time to write this chapter. Sorry for not updating for a while. The plot thickens and life goes on...

Chapter 6

Roy's stomach growled and Mullet smiled. Roy looked at the time. The time seemed to have flown faster then he noticed. It was already four. He looked for his backpack. It was on the floor. Roy leaned over, getting out of Mullet's arms and looked. He opened it up and there wasn't any sandwiches in there. He looked up and saw Mullet looking at him.

"The seagulls send their complements..." Mullet laughed.

Roy smiled at him and left his backpack. His stomach growled and Bea stood up.

"I don't know, but I'm going to the deli. Mullet I suggest that Roy comes with. He hasn't had anything to eat all day..." she said, standing up and walking to the door.

Mullet looked at Roy and started laughing. At first Roy didn't get it, but once their eyes met, he understood.

Bea slapped her head. "You pervs... Lets go before you get too overcome with each other.. Eating... gosh. Are you going to change everything into something nasty?"

"We'll try..." Mullet said standing up, extending his hand to Roy. Roy took it and stood up. They were about to follow Bea to the restaurant, but they realized they might want to put some shirts on. They were only in their shorts, their tan torsos exposed. They hugged each other, pulling the other closer to the other, kissed briefly and then put their shirts on.

Bea stood out on the deck of the Molly Bell and a tear fell to the ground as the sun began its decent. She had wanted to help her brother, but now she wasn't so sure. She wanted Roy so bad, but he was gay. This was all going wrong.

But at the same time she was glad. She hadn't wanted anything like that for a long time. Sense her last boyfriend she had not wanted anybody. But Roy wasn't like him... She dried her eyes and turned around, to see Roy and Mullet putting on their shirts.

Roy was so happy. Happier than he had been in a long time. This was such a new feeling, and he loved every moment of it. At least that's what he thought. Deep down, there was something tearing him apart, lurking, and eating him, but he pushed it away.

Mullet grabbed Roy's hand, which snapped his mind back to reality. Mullet smiled at Roy. Bea came to the door.

"Come on, you love birds, the deli doesn't wait for the devil..." she said, with a smirk on her face. Roy and Mullet walked out the door and down the path to the city, holding hands, talking.

Cody picked up his bags. It was about 4:30 when his plane eventually landed in Orlando. He had so many bags... He was glad that the other ones were coming by post. He couldn't stand carrying a couch out of the airport. His mom and dad were walking his way. He turned away. He was glad he didn't dress like they did. His dad could have passed for Chuck Noris when he was Walker Texas Ranger... And his mom could have been Chuck's wife. He was glad he dressed in somewhat of an acceptable clothes. He wore khaki shorts and a plain t-shirt. Cody was not the cowboy his dad was. He looked like a beach boy. He loved his blond hair.

"Hey Cody, where'd you go. Come on, we got the car outside. He looked away in shame as his parents totally embarrassed him. He went out the front doors of the airport and got in the car they rented. After the long plane ride, he was sick of sitting.

"Hey mom, how far away is it?" Cody asked?

"It is probably two hours... You can catch up on your sleep."

Cody groaned. Every second seemed like an hour. He was so ready to see Roy again. He had a lot to explain. He hoped that Roy would forgive him. He was hoping that he could receive a second chance.

Then a thought came into his head. "What if Roy is already taken..." he thought. Dread flowed through his body. His entire purpose for coming out here would be destroyed. Instead it would be torment.

He tried to convince himself that he was just thinking non-sense, but it stayed in his mind. After an hour, he fell asleep.

Bea, Roy and Mullet got to the Deli at took one of the booth seats. It was fairly crowded, but they could get in. Bea took her seat and Roy and Mullet sat in the opposite bench. They had stopped holding hands by the time they reached the golf course, but the affection did not die.

Mullet noticed a form of tenseness in Roy. It looked like Roy was scared of something, but he didn't know what it was.

"Roy, whats wrong?" Mullet asked carefully.

"Nothing," Roy lied. Roy leaned over and kissed Mullet just as the waitress came to the table. Roy and Mullet didn't notice it, but it was someone from their high school. Sarah, who was their waitress, was in the same grade as they were, and was able to work at the town deli. Just as she came to the table she left. Bea noticed something suspicious, as she walked away.

Sarah was the biggest gossip that Coconut Cove knew. She had to do something. She looked down at her ring, and contemplated. Once Bea saw Sarah go for the phone, she knew what she must do. Bea left the table and went over to Sarah. A minuet and a half later Bea came back, a cold coke at her spot.

"Bea, where'd you go?" Mullet asked.

Bea smiled and thought of a drugged up Sarah laying sprawled in the dumpster out back. Once she came to, she wouldn't remember a thing.

"I had a little bit of business to clean up..." she said smiling. Mullet reached over and closed the now empty and hollow ring on her hand. He understood what happened, but Roy was not aware of what had happened.

A waitress, an older lady, who hadn't seen the two lovebirds making out, took their orders, and left the trio alone. They all got BLTs, which is the house special. There was nothing better in all of Florida.

"Hey, honey. Wake up..." Cody's mom said, shaking him in the back of the car. "We are almost there. Are you hungry?" She asked, as Cody rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. There was still light out, but it was fading.

"Yeah, sure. Where?" he asked

"There is a deli a few block ahead. We are going there."

"Ok..." Cody yawned, thinking of Roy.

"Hey, Roy, I'm going to go to the bathroom, ok. You can come if you want... I mean..." Mullet said, a smile creeping on to his face.

Bea was stricken. She decided to intervene.

"Roy is going to stay with me," she said, throwing a venomous glare toward her brother. "Roy is not going to lose his virginity in a bathroom. Gosh. You two have only been going out for a day and you two are like drunk college boy in a frat house... UGH..."

"I wasn't going to take his virginity, I was just going to take a few looks, you know..." said Mullet while Roy blushed.

"Get out of here" Bea said, disgusted, as her step brother ran off toward the restroom laughing.

Bea buried her face in her hands an shook her head.

"He'll never change..." she said.

Cody got out of the car and walked in the door of the Deli, when this blond haired kid, with no shoes on, went flying past him toward the door at the end of the hallway. Cody blinked and looked at the boy as he entered the room at the end. He was cute, but Roy was better.

Cody took a seat at the closest bench, when a certain voice shot Novocain down his spine. He looked over to see Roy sitting on the other side of the restaurant's mid section. He was sitting across from a girl.

Cody looked back to his menu. He thought to himself. He thought that Roy was different. I thought he wouldn't go for the girls, but he did... But maybe, thats not Roy. It couldn't be.

He wasn't going to let it stew over him. He got up from his seat and went out the door, to see his parents just locking up the car.

"Let's go somewhere else..." he said. "The menu doesn't look all that great," he lied, as he walked back to the car, a tear falling to the ground, releasing some of the confusion he felt.

I will try to update more, but time is a huge conflict. Thanks for reading, and comment.

DJ


	7. Life is Bitter

I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I had way too much schooling to do. Well I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

Cody pulled up in the driveway of his new house. He had recovered. He had a new motivation, but there was still the fact that Roy might be straight which wouldn't leave him alone. Cody was sure that Roy would recognize him and want to still be friends, he hoped at least. Maybe thats all he could do...

He looked at his new Florida home and realized that it was probably better that what he had suspected.

Mullet came back from the bathroom and saw Bea and Roy. He smiled at Roy and stretched in a suggestive manner, showing off his stomach and boxers. Bea rolled her eyes. Roy looked with a smile

"Mullet, keep your pants on... Gosh!" Bea said as Mullet relaxed and sat down. He picked up his BLT with one hand and held Roy's hand with his other.

"Mullet, it feels as if we were going out longer than one day." Roy said, remembering the last summer when they saved the owls. He remembered the smiles they shared and the time that Roy got to help Mullet, nearly pulling him into a near hug.

Life was like a dream, and he hoped it would never end. He wished that school would never come. High School was going to be new... But in Roy's mind, there is no one better that Mullet. He sat there as thoughts from his past flooded his mind.

_Roy and Cody sat next to each other in school. They were in 7th grade, with Miss. Mulfry teaching the class. She was an old lady with bad vision. On the other side of Cody was Ashely. She always looked at Cody is a loving stare, but Cody never talked to her. Cody and he were best friends... Cody seemed to be everyone's friend, Roy and Cody seemed to share something special..._

_Roy would think of Cody all the time... He only wished Cody would do the same..._

_Cody leaned over to Roy. "Hey Roy, do you want to go swimming tonight?" he said with a irresistible smile on his mouth._

"_Oh yeah..." Roy said, thinking... He could hardly wait..._

Roy felt Mullet tighten his grip on his hand, and his thoughts came back to real life. Roy looked at Mullet. He had never imagined that this would actually happen to him.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Mullet asked, as Roy finished off his BLT.

"No, I don't think so..."

"Good, you want to go on a date?"

Roy nearly choked on a tomato. He had just realized that they haven't even been on one date.

He looked at Mullet and smiled. "Of course..."

"Good, well lets go..." Mullet said standing up. Roy stood up, and as soon as he did, he felt his boyfriend grabbing his ass. Roy laughed and smiled at the tall smiling blond... Bea gagged and pulled some money out and set it on the table as they all left.

Roy and Mullet were hand in hand walking out. Bea followed them. A dark cloud of depression was sneaking upon her...

"Why me..." she thought as she saw her crush walking hand in hand, talking and laughing with her brother.

"_Why..." Bea said crying. She laid her head down in despair. The tears were sour and stung every drop. She looked up at Chris..._

"_I thought you liked me." she sobbed. Chris looked down at her. "I am sorry. So did I. I can't change who I am."_

_Bea looked up and smiled sarcastically. "Well I never would have thought you to be gay..." she said._

"_I've been that way my entire life, it is just now that I am telling you. I am not going to tell you of the things I did when we were going out." he said._

_She motioned for him to come closer. Once he got close, she bitch slapped him. "You ass-hole!" she cried... _

_Chris staggered back, obviously startled. Then he turned around, leaving his girlfriend crying on the carpet. He opened the door and without a backwards glance, walked out of her life._

She reflected. She had had four boyfriends. One cheated on her, and the other three turned out to be gay.

"Why is everyone that I like gay? I like feminine boys I guess..." she thought in a black form of irony, and she glanced at her love struck brother.

All of a sudden, both Bea's and Roy's cell phones rung. They answered them. Roy's parents were calling Roy and Lonna was calling Bea.

"Hey, I got to get home," said Roy, to Mullet and Bea. "Me also," Bea said. "Lonna wants me." Mullet spat at the name of his step-mother.

"Hey, lets get together tomorrow during the day. Then in the evening, I have something special for Roy and I." Mullet said.

Roy and Mullet walked up to each other and wrapped their arms around each other in an embrace. They smiled and then kissed, a long an passionate kiss. Roy and Mullet broke apart and walked their separate ways.

Roy walked in the front door of his house and saw his parents fighting in the living room. It was a common occasion. As soon as he started to go up stairs, his mom started yelling at Roy.

"Roy, you need to get packed for the church camp you're going to. Its two days away. Do it now."

Roy had forgot about the church camp. Dread spread through him as he went up the stairs. He had completely forgot about the church camp. His really anti-gay church held a week long camp for all the youth.

It was mandatory to go to. As soon as he started thinking of himself and what he had done, he started to feel depressed. He had defied his religion. He had rejected God. He felt horrible, but pushed his guilt away as he laid in his bed. He drifted asleep, between one of his mood swings, dreaming a hard, dreamless sleep.

Not far away on the Molly Bell, Mullet was tossing in his bed... He felt pain. He knew that Roy was not okay, but he couldn't do anything. He was asleep. In his sleep, memories flooded back into his mind, making his pain just as bad.

He saw a wooden structure... then in an instant he was in side it. It was small and there were 2 chairs from a van in the small fort... There sitting on the chair was Greg, looking at him smiling.

Mullet awoke with a jump. He looked around and realized where he was, and for the first time in years begun to cry.

Bea looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. There was too much blood. She grabbed a clean towel to wipe off the blood from her back. She was crying, as she wiped the towel across the deep gashes in her back... Lonna had come home in a bad mood, and she took her anger out on Bea. Bea tried to avoid it, but it was useless. She was under constant watch. She had to help her father, but things were getting too far. But she couldn't leave her father... She loved him too much.

The pain that she felt was something that felt welcome, but that welcoming feeling was something that she pushed away. She looked at her wrists and saw the deep scars that she had inflicted on her self.

She looked away and kept wiping off the blood.


	8. Red T's and Ocean Breeze

Here it is, the next chapters. It is kinda angsty in the beginning, but remember that a lot of this is based on my life. Well enjoy. This chapter is getting more mature than the ones before, so if you don't like boy on boy action, why are you reading this? This is the chapter that changes the rating. Well thanks for your support, and enjoy.

Chapter 8

Roy awoke from a fitful sleep, and noticed the sun's light pouring into the room. He was sweating... He looked at the empty suitcase on the floor and his mood immediately dropped. His depression was returning to him. He had felt so happy in the last few day. He definitely didn't want to go to the church camp. He could not handle all the preaching against him. He looked back to earlier in the summer, before Mullet returned.

_Sitting in a dark room, with only one window, sat Roy, dressed in a suit. They were in the church. Everyone else was sitting in their class or in the chapel, but Roy was in a never used classroom at the far end of the church. He looked up, his tear stained face, showing only a fraction of the pain he felt. He remembered the sermon that was given that day._

"_Happiness, true happiness comes through following the true way and path. The way to God is narrow and we must remain on it. People have claimed they are depressed and have a mental illness, but this is the deceptions of the Devil. Depression only comes to those who have strayed off the true and narrow path of God!!" _

_Roy buried his head in his arms as he reviewed his life. He had done nothing to deserve this depression. He had remained true to the church, and even if he strayed, he repented. But he was depressed. There was no way around it. _

_He had not sinned. There was only one conclusion. "I am a sin. I am gay, I am a sin!" _

_There was a table in front of the door, so no one could come in. He stood up from his lonely chair in the middle of the room, and removed his belt off of his suit pants. He sobbed harder as he put the belt around his neck. Then notch by notch, began to tighten it. All of a sudden, people started to open the door, but the table made it close again. _

_Finally the table was pushed away and in rushed Roy's mom. For a second they stared at each other, then Roy began to tighten the belt as hard as he could. His mom burst into tears and rushed forward._

_Roy's mom was on her knees crying and getting the belt off of his neck. Roy resisted, but she eventually got it off. _

"_I WANT TO DIE!!" Roy shouted. Roy's mom sobbed even harder..._

Ever sense Roy had started going out with Mullet, his depression got less and less, but his depression came back, almost full force, it would have if he wasn't on anti-depressants. He regret fully packed for his trip. He left on Saturday, but today was Thursday. He had to make the best of the next two days. Looking at the clock say 8:45, he smiled as he realized that Mullet was probably up and waiting.

The packing didn't take long. He just threw a bunch of clothes together and called it done. He threw the bible on the pile and ran off to the Molly Bell, grabbing a pop tart on the way out.

He got on his bike an sped off to the boat where Mullet resided. He got up to the boat and laid the bike against the side. He ran up the side of the boat and went into the cabin.

Mullet was still sleeping. Roy looked at his boyfriend sleeping on his bed. "He is so cute..." Roy whispered. He went over and ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair. Any traces of depression disappeared from him. Mullet moved in his sleep and then stretched. Roy bent over and kissed him. Mullets eyes fluttered open in surprise and Roy just sucked on his lip. Mullet's eyes closed and a sense of pleasure came over him.

They broke apart. "Good morning, Mullet." Roy said with a smile. Mullet smiled back, and threw off his covers. Mullet was dressed in a pair of loose gym shorts and a red t-shirt. Roy noticed Mullet's morning wood and smiled. He was so tempted to touch him, but contained himself. Mullet noticed the path of Roy's eyes and started rubbing around there, only making it move around and sending pleasure through Roy's heart.

Mullet stood up and didn't even do anything to hide his morning wood.

"Hey, Roy, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Mullet said as he moved over to the window and pulled it down. He pulled the front of his gym shorts down, and pissed out the window. Roy watched. Mullet knew it.

Mullet finished up and pulled up his shorts. Mullet could see the bulge in Roy's pants. He licked his lips.

Roy and Mullet drew close together, but before they could embrace each other, Roy's cell phone went off.

Roy backed away from Mullet and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Roy, this is Bea, I am going to be running late. Lonna is being a Bitch!"

"Okay, Bea." Mullet smiled and started groaning.

"Oh... Oh... Not that hard Roy..." Mullet said in a groaning voice smiling viciously.

"ROY! What are you doing!! Are you seriously talking to me while you are fucking my brother!!"

"Oh... Yesssss... oohhh" Cried Mullet in fake ecstasy.

"No..." Roy started to say, but Bea said, "Okay, you do what you want to, I'll see you around noon, okay." She knew that Mullet was being an asshole. "Okay, bye." Roy said hanging up the phone.

"Smooth, Mullet, Smooth." Roy said, sarcastically. "Just like your chest." Mullet said in a super erotic way.

"Mullet you are such a perv..." Roy said, with a smile.

"Well it looks like we have some time to spend." Mullet said. It was only nine.

"Yeah, what do you want to do? Speaking of that, what are we doing tonight?" Roy asked.

Mullet smiled, "That is still a secret... but for right now, do you want to go swimming?"

"Yeah, but I didn't bring my suit." Roy started, but stopped when he saw Mullets face. Suits weren't needed in this case. Roy revised his answer. "Yes..."

They smiled and gave a quick kiss, as they ran off to the romantic, secluded beach, where they had met for the first time after a long period.

They grabbed towels, and hand in hand, ran off to to beach.

Well there it was. It is such a cliffhanger, but one that won't be resolved. If you want the next chapter, which is blissfully deleted, you have to send me a message, because the next chapter is too graphic to even put on fan fiction. I will send it to anyone who asks for it. If not, the regular chapters will continue. The date between Roy and Mullet in the evening will not be in the deleted chapter, but it is basically the day at the beach that is. Thanks! DJ


	9. Bitter Truth

Its been a long time, but here it is... there will be probably 5 more chapters... Sorry, things have been rough. ive been off the comp for a while. ttyl

Chapter 9

Roy could still hear the waves, gently lapping. He opened his eyes and looked around... The sun was still rising in the east and it was a cool morning. He turned on his side and saw Mullet still sleeping. He started thinking about what had happened. He couldn't really believe it. It was amazing, but he felt something deeper. He looked across the water. It was always picture perfect, but with Mullet here, it just made it more so. Everything was still until a sharp cry broke the silence.

"ROY!! ROY!! Are you down here?" a voice called.

Roy stood up and looked around. "Crap..." he muttered, as he ran to get his clothes on... That was his father's voice. He brushed off the sand and put on his clothes in a hurry. He started running toward his father's voice. How could he have known where he was? He couldn't let him find out about Mullet. As he walked down the trail, he turned back. There was Mullet, laying there, sleeping. He would wake up to find that Roy, his boyfriend, was gone... He started to turn back...

"Roy, are you there?" Roy's dad called again. Roy, deserted the beach, still trying to fit his shirt on. He ran down the path to see his father there. "Hi dad... whats up?" Roy asked casualy...

"Well, I didn't see you last night and you never came home, so your mom and I called Bea to see if you were over at her house, and she said no, but that you were spending the night down at the pier. She said one of your friends owned a boat down here and was hosting an all boys party, which was why she was home." he started. "But she also was crying when she told me this... she was not doing well... I think the news of you missing was a shock... but I thought she knew where you were... who knows. I still think we should go visit her."

Roy agreed with him and told him so, as they walked back... but something was troubling him. "How did she know he was staying the night, and why was she crying." he thought... He thought over different senarios until one actually made sense.

And when he came to the conclusion, it hit him like a bag of bricks... she had seen him and Mullet together...

His face drained pale... "No... wait... thats not right, thats not how its supposed to be... no it couldn't have..." he thought through his mind as shame rolled over him, and guilt... He hoped that Bea is okay...

A tear dropped out of his eye and onto the ground.

Mullet looked at it as it joined the waves on the beach...

He hit himself again... Argh, how could I be so stupid... he thought to himself. "I should have taken it slower, but no, me and my crazy dick wanted stuff, and now look... I lost the only boy that has ever cared for me..."

The guilt was over whelming. He looked around again just to make sure it wasn't an illusion... no. Roy was gone...

He started walking up the path, putting his clothes on along the way... Now he knew how Roy felt... He figured the best thing would be to go visit Bea to tell her what happened.

He walked for a while until he got to Bea's house. He was not going to make his enterance noticable, because the last thing he needed was Lonna getting more psycho than she already was... So he scaled up the side of the house and jumped into Bea's room. Bea was sitting on her bed... and her wrist was bleeding. A razor blade was in her hand... There were many cuts on it, each one deeper than the next...

"Bea... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted grabbing the razor from her hand. She screamed in suprise. Her face was tear strewn and she looked in bad condition. He took of her shirt and put it on her bleeding wrist.

She smiled at him and stood up... Then her other arm came flying out of nowhere and slapped him right across the face...

"YOU BASTARD... YOU FU...YOU..." she screamed, but she could not finish. She stood up to early and had fainted because of the low blood pressure... She recovered quickly and cried softly...

Mullet carried her back to the bed and laid her down. He was confused... What had he done. Why was she being so emotional. He didn't understand at all.

She looked at him... "Oh, Mullet, Its all my fault... I... I ... just don't know. I always knew it was true, but I didn't understand."

Mullet was confused for a few seconds and then it came to him. "Wait... you knew about the date?" he asked her.

She looked at him and replied softly, "No," but then her voice hardened, "I saw it." and with those words Mullet's face went pale and Bea started sobbing. He then heard someone talking downstairs and then started coming up the stairs.

Mullet panicked and ran into the closet... Right in time too, because a kid walked in and over to Bea.

Mullet recognized him... it was Roy. Roy sat on Bea's bed and was about to talk when Mullet walked out and started mumbling on about how sorry he was to rush things... Mullet thought it was kinda pathetic... but hoped dearly it would work. Roy interupted him

"Look who finnally came out of the closet... Sorry I left early. My dad was on the warpath... I actually came here to talk to Bea... Lonna said she was up here sleeping... She had a rough night."

"Thats fine." Mullet said, feeling a lot better. He started blushing from embarrasment.. But the thing was, that Roy didn't come here to see Mullet. He came here to see Bea.

Roy leaned over and shook Bea. "I wouldn't do that... She understands now what she saw... she'll just have to get over it. But we need to make sure she is ok... It was traumatic for her... see" Mullet said, showing her arm, still bleeding.

Roy gasped... He felt horrible... not only did he go against God and his religion, he actually physically hurt Bea...

Mullet started talking saying "Look, I need to go... Meet me out back in the woods if you can, but I need to go."

Before Roy could say anything, Mullet kissed him and jumped out the window.

Roy walked out of Bea's room and back out to the car. His dad opened the window. "How is she?" he asked. "She's okay. Could be better." Roy replied.

"Hey, Dad, can I walk home?" he asked... but his father shook his head. "Roy, you need to finish getting packed for the Youth Camp."

"But dad... I already..."

"No buts, Roy. We don't need you getting lost again. Get in the car, please.

He suddenly remembered the camp and dreaded going... but it was tommorow morning. He got in the car...

They drove away, and as they did, Roy saw a glimpse of a tall, blond, barefooted kid standing in the forest.

This was the last time Roy would see Mullet for a long time.

And the next time Roy would look at Mullet it wouldn't be in the same way.


End file.
